The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for stripping and removing the shielding from a cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,358 describes a shielded wire stripper by which, after removal of the outer sheath, the exposed cable end with shielding is placed into respective bores of first and second casings and so retained that the metallic shielding is compressed, when the second casing moves relative thereto in axial direction of the cable, and pushed by the second casing, which is provided with a counterbore, against a circular shoulder of the first casing, thereby shearing off the shielding. The separation process is thus implemented substantially through a shearing action which acts in axial direction of the cable. This is disadvantageous because the cable end and in particular the sheath in the area of the cable will fray and the shielding will expand out, thereby adversely affecting the electric connection.